


Cold

by Ness12



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness12/pseuds/Ness12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato caught a cold and Yukari put Junpei to take care of Minato</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic any comment are welcome.

-You should be more careful! Said Yukari with a scolding voice.  
-45º degree΄s, great! Look I am going to the farmacy stay in bed.  
-Ok, ok you don΄t need to tell me twice. Also while you are gone who is going to take care of me since I am stuck to the bed. Ask Minato.  
-Me. Said Junpei as he entered the room. -I know that he like our leader but why I have to take care of him?  
-Because everybody else are ocupied with school. Now I real be right back. With that Yukari left.  
With that a strange silence started to emerge. After 3 minutes Junpei decided to brake the ice and ask  
-So how do you got sicked?  
-I don΄t know.  
-Oh ok.  
After 20 minutes Junpei was getting annoyed that Yukari was taking forever at the farmacy.  
-Dammit were is she? I am getting so hungry.  
At the same time Junpei notice that Minato was sleeping so he took the opportunity to go to the kitchen and grab a snack when he return he heard a moan  
-What the... Is Minato moaning?


	2. Bold Move

And then another moan came from inside the room anwsering Junpei΄s question.  
-He΄s moaning.  
Every second that goes by another moan comes from the room.  
-Damn I cant΄t belive that I am getting hard just from hearing Minato moaning.  
Junpei started rubbing is cock through is pants.  
-Oh Junpei please don΄t stop fucking me with your cock.  
After what Minato just said Junpei was ready to cum in his pants but he didn΄t want the fun to end there so he took a bold move and entered the room.  
What he saw whas just enough for him to climax. Minato whas in the bed naked with three fingers inserted into him.  
-Junpei, wha... what are you doing here?  
Asked Minato trying to hide his boner.  
-Well me I was walking down the hall when I heard some interesting sounds.  
-You did?  
Ask Minato with a embarrassed red face.  
-Yes, I don΄t need to know the details but answer one question.  
-Yeah?  
-Did I heard you right that you want my cock?  
-Yeah  
-Good.  
After that question Junpei took another bold move and grab Minato face and kiss him. Minato became suprise by the kiss.  
-No Junpei you will get sick.  
-Don't care.  
They started kissing again.After sometime of kissing they both broke the kiss for air.  
Junpei started to remove his clothes first the shirt, and then with a swift move he removed his pants and boxer shorts reveling his 9 inch cock. Minato thought that he had died and gone to heaven because he never knew that a body can be that perfect. Those perfect abs, that perfect long cock where giving Minato a watery mout.  
-On all fours. Commanded Junpei.  
Minato obeyed Junpei orders and he became just inches from touching Junpei΄s cock, he can see that it is covered by cum  
-Sorry for the mess but after seeing you I couldn΄t...  
He was interruped by Minato that started giving Junpei a blowjob.  
Minato didn't care that the beautiful cock was cover by cum moreover it makes the cock taste even better.  
-Oh god Minato, please don΄t stop  
-Mmmnnmmm. Minato tried to said something but is mouth was covered by Junpei cock.  
Junpei΄s scent was reaching Minato΄s nose, and he liked the smell so he sniff a little more.  
Junpei felt the air in his crotch.  
-Are you smelling my cock?  
Minato took out Junpei΄s cock and quickly replaced is mouth with is hand.  
-Yeah, your smell is so fucking good that I can't help myself.  
Minato quickly returned to giving a blowjob. Junpei grabbed Minato΄s hair and pushed Minato towards his pubes.  
Minato started to take long breaths.  
-Fuck Minato if you keep this I am going to cum again.  
Minato notice the statement and stopped.  
-Why did you stopped. Ask Junpei with a puzzled face  
-Because I want you to cum inside of me while I ride you.  
-Oh, ok.  
Junpei got on to the bed.  
-Since you already prepared and my cock is already lubed lets get this started.


	3. Climax

Minato started to lower himself, until the tip of Junpei΄s cock started to enter and then the rest of the 9 incher entered with ease. He started riding his partner cock, every time that Minato came down a jolt of pleasure was release to his body.  
Junpei started thrusting, the room got fill with each others moans, Junpei notice that Minato is almost over the edge.  
-Junpei I almost cuming.  
-Me too, lets cum at the same time.  
-Ok.  
Junpei grabs Minato΄s cock and started to pump Minato's cock. After a few strokes Minato lets ot a scream of pleasure and releases white hot strings and they landed all over Junpei΄s chest and face, Junpei couldn't hold on anymore he released into Minato filling him up. They both were exausted from those amazing releases.  
-That was fucking amazing.  
-Same here.  
After some seconds of resting they both decided to start getting dress before Yukari got back.  
Junpei started to clean Minato΄s cum off him with is fingers and suck them. After Minato got dressed he got under the covers. Junpei stayed in his room until Yukari came back.  
-Sorry for the delayed the lines at the farmacy where crazy long.  
-Don't worry about it I actually I liked taking care of him.  
-Really now? Well that means that you don't mind taking care of him the next time.  
-Don't mind if I do.  
Minato blush a little at the idea that Junpei was going to take care of him until he recovers, oh it so it seems because in the next week Junpei caught a cold and it was Minato΄s turn to take care of Junpei.

 

End


End file.
